Mi mayor pecado
by Miss Pepinillo
Summary: Y de entre todos sus pecados, el peor para Naruto fue enamorarse de la persona equivocada. Naruto & Hinata.


_¿D…? ¿Dónde estoy?_

* * *

— Los niveles de glóbulos blancos y rojos están estables, Orochimaru-sama.

* * *

_¿Quién…? ¿Quién soy?_

* * *

— Todos los órganos en perfecto estado, señor.

* * *

_¿Qué hago aquí?_

* * *

— Orochimaru-sama, el experimento ha sido un éxito. Mis sinceras felicitaciones.

* * *

**_¿Qué soy yo?_**

* * *

— Bienvenida este mundo… Hinata.

* * *

**Mi mayor pecado**

By

**Lady Mitzuki**

* * *

**Prólogo**

* * *

**— Alerta. Peligro en el sector 11. Todos los elementos de seguridad dirigirse al sector 11. Esto no es un simulacro. Alerta. Peligro en el sector 11. Todos los elementos de seguridad dirigirse al sector 11. Esto no es un simulacro. Repito. ¡Esto no es un simulacro!**

Un gran caos se podía vivir entre todos los pasillos. Miles de hombres vestidos con trajes anti balas y armas en sus manos corrían sin parar mientras que científicos asi como civiles huían despavoridos. Tal como todos ellos, él también debería de irse al ser un elemento primordial en todo aquel experimento y dentro de la clínica, sin embargo, no podía hacerlo.

No podía marcharse.

— ¡Kabuto-san! ¿A dónde va?

Kabuto detuvo sus pasos y observó a la mujer, que le veía entre el asombro y la preocupación de que él se quedara ahí. Solo le sonrió mientras le acariciaba una de sus mejillas suavemente.

— Lo siento, Sakura, pero no puedo marcharme.

— Pero…

— ¡Haruno-san! –no pudo decir más cuando un elemento de seguridad le tomó de la mano —. Rápido, hay que salir de aquí.

— ¡Pero, Kabuto…!

Cuando Sakura giró su rostro el hombre que fue tan amable con él en su primer día de trabajo en aquella clínica… ya se había marchado.

— Kabuto… –murmuro mientras era llevada de la mano por el mismo oficial.

* * *

Observaba. Se mantenía callado y observaba con deleite la manera en la que todos esos crédulos hombres intentaban detener a su mejor experimento de todos.

Sonrió y relamió sus labios con su lengua de infinita satisfacción al ver a través de las pantallas de seguridad la sangre derramada en el piso y las extremidades de los cuerpos de los cinco hombres esparcidos por toda la habitación.

Estúpidos.

Estaba enojada.

Su **pequeña,** estaba enojada.

— Orochimaru-sama.

Sin dejar de sonreír, se giró, observando a su mejor alumno de todos los tiempos.

— Kabuto.

— ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes?

Orochimaru sonrió.

— Ninguna.

Ante lo que su maestro y jefe contesto, Kabuto abrió sus ojos sorprendidos al ver que Orochimaru-sama no tenía planeado realizar nada para detener aquella matanza que se estaba llevando en el sector número 11.

— ¿Piensa dejar asi las cosas?

— Claro –contesto.

Podía sentir la mirada fija de Kabuto sobre él e incluso podía afirmar que en estos momentos su alumno pensaría que era un chiflado. No le culpaba. Estaba enfermo, realmente enfermo. Amaba todo lo relacionado con los experimentos, la biología humana y claro, el dinero.

— No estarás pensando en asesinarla, ¿eh, Kabuto?

— No señor. Es una de sus creaciones y mía –susurró con una ligera sonrisa —. Nunca podría hacerle daño.

— Lo sé, Kabuto –soltó un suspiro mientras con sus dedos, acariciaba aquel rostro escondido bajo sus largos y negros cabellos, detrás de la pantalla —. Pero es hora de poner en marcha el plan. Es hora de abrirle el **infierno **a la humanidad.

— Si, Orochimaru-sama.

Sin decir nada más, se dio la vuelta y observó por encima de su hombro el rostro de su creación antes de que Orochimaru disparara a todas las pantallas.

* * *

Algo cálido bajaba por su rostro y brazos. El aroma a metal se escabullía en sus fosas nasales y el dolor de cabeza no podía parar. ¡Dolía tanto! Sentía como si miles de ruidos extraños taladraran a sus oídos e hicieran daño a su cerebro, no dejándola en paz.

Y el dolor que pasaba su cuerpo cada vez que aquellos desconocidos entraban a su "hogar", sacando aquellas cosas de metal, jalándoles y lanzando bolas de acero que se incrustaban en partes diferentes de su cuerpo, provocándole dolor y que de estas salieran aquel líquido tono rojizo.

¡Ya no quería que siguieran disparando!

¡Ya no quería escuchar aquellos ruidos que le causaban tanto dolor a su cabeza!

— **_Mata._**

— ¡Disparen a matar!

— **_Destruye._**

— ¡¿Listos?! ¡Fuego!

— **_Odia._**

Los hombres acataron las órdenes y comenzaron a disparar al objetivo. Miles de balas directas a diferentes puntos de aquel cuerpo se incrustaron violentamente, sacando sangre en el proceso. Hidan sonrió con descaro, esa maldita no se salió con la suya. No con él ni con su escuadrón que habían sido entrenados especialmente para esa ocasión que muchos aseguraban que nunca pasarían.

**Bola de idiotas.**

El cuerpo menudo, pequeño y frágil, cayó al suelo manchado de sangre. Toda su piel, su hermosa y suave piel manchada del tono carmesí, maltrata y agujerada por las balas, junto con aquella expresión en sus ojos sin vida. Sin alma. Una perfecta obra para sus ojos.

— ¡Capitán, Hidan!

— ¿Qué hace?

— No se acerque.

Pero Hidan no hizo caso, siguió con sus pasos al cuerpo, después de todo, ya estaba muerta. Lástima, tenía un cuerpo de ensueño que él quiso disfrutar, y a pesar de que no hablara mucho cada vez que acompañaba a Orochimaru-sama a esa habitación escondida en el más oscuro rincón del centro de investigación, muchas noches se quedaba en vela, imaginando como serían sus gritos llenos de placer mientras entraba en su cálido cuerpo.

— Esta muerta. Ya no tienen por qué temblar ni mojar sus pantalones –escupió con rudeza, pateando el cuerpo y rodando los ojos, aburrido de ver que había sido tan fácil.

Hidan se arrodilló y quitó algunos mechones negros del rostro delicado de ella. ¡Kami-sama que era atractiva! Maldita fuese ese tal de Kabuto por no querer compartirla. Era una preciosura de mujer a pesar de estar manchada de sangre. Tal vez fuese un completo enfermo por estar pensando en aquellas cosas, pero él amaba la sangre. Le encantaba verla pintada siempre en todos los escenarios.

Y ese, era un hermoso escenario.

— Un beso de despedida no estará tan mal –tomó el rostro entre sus manos y acercó sus labios, sacando su lengua, saboreando el metálico sabor de la sangre manchando aquellos rosados y muertos labios que se arquearon en una macabra sonrisa —. ¡Mierda!

El alarido lleno de dolor de parte de Hidan inundo toda la habitación, causando desesperación y terror en todos los hombres que, inmóviles, la observaban.

Con la lengua de Hidan colgando entre sus labios, levantó su mirada, recorrió los mechones negros y largos que cubrían su rostro para que todos ellos que le habían causado dolor, viesen su sonrisa y sus ojos antes de matarles.

* * *

**Antes de mostrarles un pedacito de lo que era el infierno.**

* * *

— El programa "Génesis" ha sido iniciado.

**Continuará…**


End file.
